This invention relates to tassels, such as are used with articles of stationery as an element of decoration, or for other decorative purposes, or for handles, ties etc.
Conventionally, a tassel comprises a suitably coloured cord to at least one end of which is knotted a decorative tuft of loose filaments or yarns, usually dyed to the same shade as the cord. In some examples, both ends of the cord are similarly treated, in others the two ends are worked into the knot so that the cord forms a loop knotted to the decorative tuft.